If She Had Lived: Zoro and Kuina
by Down Iris
Summary: What might have happened if Kuina had lived.
1. If She Had Lived: Zoro and Kuina

If She Had Lived: Zoro and Kuina

by Down Iris

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

What might have happened if Kuina had lived.

This takes place when Zoro is sixteen in a world where Kuina is still alive.

Next

Zoro and Kuina were at their usual battleground on the outskirts of town. Over the past few years, Zoro had lost over ten thousand times to Kuina without winning even once.

Their second battle of the day was nearing an end. Kuina had already disarmed him of two swords. She thrust her sword at Zoro, who moved to block it but was knocked off-balance. He landed on his knee, and she moved in to jab her sword right into his heart, although she stopped just before it would scratch him.

"You lose again," she said, smiling. She backed away.

Zoro stood up. "Arg! Not again!" He retrieved his other two swords. "Just once more!"

"It's almost dark, Zoro. Let's go back."

"Please! One more!"

"Fine," Kuina relented, taking her sword back out. They engaged each other and fought for several minutes. Zoro still had all three of his swords, and he finally thought he saw an opening. He knocked Kuina onto her back with one thrust, and then knocked her sword several feet away with another. He sat down on her stomach before she could get back up and put his swords against her neck.

"I won! I finally won!" Zoro shouted, elated. He was grinning like crazy.

"Congratulations," Kuina said, smiling as well. "Now let me up." She started to move, but Zoro kept his swords in place.

"First I want to tell you something," he said, a strange glint in his eyes. He took one sword away and took the sword out of his mouth with the same hand. He set those swords beside him.

"What is it?" she asked, puzzled.

He took the other sword away from her neck and set it down as well. "Kuina, I love you."

Kuina looked shocked. "What?" she gasped.

Zoro leaned down and kissed her. "Do you like me?" he asked, and kissed her again.

"Well, yes, but…" she got in as he paused again. Zoro stopped her from continuing with an even longer kiss. He shifted so he was mostly lying on top of her, propped on one elbow with his other hand on her cheek. Kuina started to look uncomfortable as the kiss continued.

"Zoro…stop…" she managed to get out weakly, but he ignored her words and went back to kissing her. Zoro started pulling her shirt out of her pants with one hand.

Finally she had had enough. She pulled her mouth away from Zoro's and turned to the ground. "Zoro! Please! Stop!" she said more forcefully. That finally got his attention. He pulled back.

"What's wrong? You said you liked me too."

"Let me up!" He moved off of her to sit cross-legged. She sat up too and pushed her shirt back in her pants. "Zoro, you can't just do something like that!"

"But I love you. I've waited over two years to tell you that. I decided to wait until I could beat you to tell you. And I finally did."

"That doesn't mean you can just force yourself on me without warning!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that every inch of me wants to be with you, and I finally got the chance." Zoro's earnest look melted some of Kuina's anger. "And you said you liked me too."

"Well, Zoro, I do like you, but I don't _like_-like you."

"Oh," Zoro said, looking crestfallen. He stood up. "Let's go back to the village and pretend tonight never happened." He started walking away, and Kuina jumped up to follow him. He walked in silence, and she didn't say anything either.

Finally they reached where they went in separate directions to their houses. "Good night," Kuina said, trying to sound friendly.

Zoro looked her in the eyes with a serious expression. "Good night," he replied, and then quickly walked away.

Next

The next day Kuina was dreading seeing Zoro at the dojo. However, she was surprised that he never showed up. She didn't say anything about him winning their fight, not wanting to steal his thunder, and also not sure if he included that when he said to pretend the night before never happened.

When she was done practicing, she decided to go by his house. She was afraid he was sulking. When she knocked on the door, she was surprised to see Zoro's mom crying when she answered it.

"Oh, Kuina, Zoro has done something horrible!" she cried.

Kuina was horrorstruck. _What could he have done?_ _Whatever it is, it's all my fault!_

"What did he do?" she asked nervously.

"He set out to sea this morning without telling anyone. All he left was a note saying goodbye."

"What?" Kuina was shocked. _I didn't expect him to do something drastic!_

"He left a note for you as well. Come inside." Kuina followed Zoro's mother into the house, where she handed her a letter. She quickly tore it open.

"Dear Kuina. By now I have left our island to set out into the world. I will train to become the world's greatest swordsman. Expect me back in a few years to fight you again. Please train as well, so our battle can determine who really is the world's greatest swordsman. Don't worry about me. Love, Zoro."

Kuina started crying. _I'll wait for you, Zoro, and train hard! You'd better come back to me!_

Next

A year later, Kuina heard a story about a ferocious bounty hunter with green hair and three swords. _That must be Zoro!_ Over the next two years, she heard more stories, about the famous bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro, nicknamed the Pirate Hunter. She always listened eagerly.

After hearing about his escape from a navy base, she worried what had become of him because she didn't hear anything for many months.

One day when she walked into the dojo, everyone was standing together, looking at a piece of paper.

"What's that?" she asked, pushing her way into the crowd to see.

"Look, our Zoro is a wanted criminal!" one boy laughed.

Kuina gasped when she saw Zoro's picture on the paper. It was a wanted poster. He looked much older than when he had left.

"What a high bounty, too!" another boy laughed. "A whooping sixty million berries!"

"But now he'll have the navy and bounty hunters after him!" Kuina exclaimed.

"Oh, Zoro can deal with all of those! Don't worry about him!" another boy said.

Kuina couldn't help but worry. _Oh Zoro, please come home safe!_


	2. News About Enies Lobby

If She Had Lived: Zoro and Kuina

by Down Iris

Chapter 2

5-17-15

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

I hadn't planned to write a second chapter, but people asked for it, so I'll add this other little bit to the story that I thought of. I can't really write anything else until the news about Dressrosa reaches Kuina.

Next

Kuina had slept poorly, so she was annoyed by being woken up by someone banging on her window.

"Kuina! Wake up! Come see the news!" a boy from the dojo called.

"It's too early! Go away!"

"It's about Zoro!"

That got Kuina's attention right away. She sat up immediately. "What about him?"

"Come outside and read the newspaper!"

"Okay, just a second!" She threw on a robe, put on her shoes, and raced outside.

"Here," the boy said, handing her a newspaper. Kuina eagerly took it. She scanned it quickly, and saw a large picture of Zoro. Underneath it was written "120,000,000 berries."

"His bounty doubled! Why?"

"Read the story!"

Kuina found the beginning of the story and eagerly read it, although her expression turned to horror as she learned the story. When she was done, she was speechless for a moment.

"Well, what do you think?" the boy asked, smiling.

"They took on the World Government! The _World Government!_ And they destroyed a government island! They're going to be more hounded than they were before! How irresponsible!" Kuina was really scared for Zoro. She was very unhappy with his choice of crew, as they had led him into this nightmare. "How is Zoro going to escape with his life?"

"Don't worry about him, he's going to be the world's greatest swordsman! He can take on anyone who comes after him!"

"I hope that's true…" Kuina trailed off, worried.

"Well, I'm going to show everyone else." The boy pried Kuina's fingers off of the newspaper and ran away.

"Zoro! I don't know how you can manage it, but please come home safe!" Kuina returned to her house, unable to fall back asleep from worry.


End file.
